


Back To The Future

by cryingbender



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cedric Diggory Lives, Emotional Hurt, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Time Skips, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingbender/pseuds/cryingbender
Summary: When four teenager’s spell accidentally goes wrong they are sent  back to the 90s where famous Harry Potter is their age and all the events in their history books have not happened yet.“Doesn’t that redhead boy looks familiar?”“Yes, he kinda looks like the kid from our history test last week. A little too familiar if you ask me, the resemblance is uncanny... wait a minute”“Shit”
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Cho Chang/Original Male Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Ginny Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Original Male Character(s), Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. the gloomy afternoon that started it all

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling errors, English is not my first language but I really wanted to share the story. Also, this story was slightly inspired by the back to the future movie, kudos the title.

> Like in any other magical story, the starting point is the gloomiest and most pessimistic afternoon you could think of. An afternoon that denotes sadness and pain in all possible ways and only makes you think that something totally horrible is about to happen, and in this occasion, it was. Clearly, this was the afternoon our four protagonist found themselves in, but for them this was a totally normal afternoon. They had already gotten used to the cold taste that the climate of these days leaves in their mouth after a great rush of wind hits their faces.  
> These four teenagers, whose lives I will take the liberty not to detail just yet, were on the ground floor of the castle, in that cobbled courtyard where they used to meet in their free time to "study" for the important exams that were coming their way. They were at the end of only their third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but it seemed they had been learning the procedure for creating a shrink potion for centuries now. On their faces you could see the exasperation they had every minute that passed by and as a hot cauldron it seemed that they were about to explode. Perhaps it was the fact that in their heads there was no room for more information; or the horrendous weather; or it could be the combination of all these factors, which made each minute that passed one minute closer to a horrible event that was about to happen. But one thing was for sure, that innocent afternoon of study was going to become the moment where their lives completely changed.
> 
> "I've already told you a thousand times, Jackson!" Nanette roared loudly as she moved her hands up and down in a strange manner.
> 
> "Well, tell me one more time," insisted the named one
> 
> "I'm not your personal teacher"
> 
> “Oh, come on!” exclaimed the boy at Nanette's complaints “we're just reviewing for an exam, it's not a big deal”
> 
> Nanette was the smartest girl in her entire class, and if it weren't for her silky brown hair and clear feminine features, the people around her would believe that she is some kind of robot or artificial intelligence and not just a fourteen-year-old girl. On the other hand, Jackson was what today's girls call a "fuck boy" or a "player" if you want to use a more respectful term, and although he had a great knowledge and skills of how to get girls, he had no idea whatsoever on how to solve any basic problem in any of his classes.
> 
> Arguments were a daily thing when it came down to them.
> 
> “You know what?,” The brunette started raising her tone “I shouldn't have to repeat the same thing so many times if you'll spend your time paying attention instead of playing Don Juan with every single girl in school”
> 
> "Who the fuck is Don Juan?," Jackson asked offended to which Nanette rolled her eyes in response “Besides, why do you have to involve Janice in all this?”
> 
> "So that's the floozy’s name” 
> 
> Janice was a charming fourth-year Slytherin girl with certain physical attributes that seemed to completely enthrall Jackson, and other handful of boys at school.
> 
> While a bigger discussion broke out between these two. Noelle, the Gryffindor of the group, found herself under a tree simply looking at the sky probably daydreaming about being a princess, but she was quick to join the conversation without taking her gaze from the sky. Noelle's interest seemed to focus more on the word "floozy" than on the conversation itself.
> 
> "Floozy isn't even a word, is it?,” She wondered out loud lowering her gaze from the clouds and looking confused at her friends.  
> 
> 
> They all simply ignored her.   
>   
> 
> 
> "You're just jealous because someone is interested in me." Jackson continued the conversation. "No boy would ever like you, not even under the influence of an amortentia!" Jackson laughed maliciously feeling proud of his comeback 
> 
> Nanette opened her mouth offended when she heard that hateful comment, she was quiet for a few seconds, trying to hold the rage inside of her, then she simply smirked and said triumphantly, “but out of the two of us, who is the one failing?”
> 
> "Sorry, I didn't hear you, Janice was calling me," Jackson replied petulantly.
> 
> "You mean, that...Bitch!" Nanette added in the same petulant tone. Then she turned back to Noelle to say, "is bitch good enough for you, or you prefer something else?”
> 
> Noelle just made the "ok" symbol with her hand and kept looking at the sky as if nothing had happened.
> 
> Liam, he never liked to get involved in fights with his friends, or anyone for that matter, he always stayed on the sidelines of the situation praying mentally that the situation wouldn’t get worse.
> 
> He never spoke when Jackson and Noelle started calling each other names out of nowhere. Not even when Jackson was scolding him for some stupid thing he might have done. But every time Nanette was involved in a situation that could make her do something irrational, there was no hesitation from his part on adding certain comments to calm the girl, and this case was no exception
> 
> "Nan," he mumbled calmly to the girl, "don't speak ill of Janice, she's not the one to blame."
> 
> "Jackson is blaming me!” the brunette shrieked “for something that clearly I did not do, is not my fault he’s bad at school”
> 
> "I don't think I'm blaming you like you say, he is just...” Liam didn’t seem to find the right words.
> 
> “Just what!?” She refuted “you are only defending Janice because, of course! She is hot, and you boys only care about the physical, don't you?”
> 
> “What? That’s not what I am saying, I’m on your side!”
> 
> "Sure! If that makes you feel any better”
> 
> And although that morning began with a not very enriching discussion, by the end of the day that childish act would lose all its importance and it would seem as if it never had happened.


	2. the mudblood

**before the study date**

  
The term _Mudblood_ didn’t cause as much of stir as it did before, it was rare to find a wizard family of a completely “pure” bloodline, some of the best wizards of all time came from a muggle family. _Liam_ knew that. But that didn’t changed the fact that he felt as a worthless filthy Mudblood.  
Liam was a fourteen-year-old boy who’s family had no idea of the existence of magic, he spent his childhood in a cozy little house just outside the city with his parents and four younger siblings. The most exciting thing that ever happened to him before going to Hogwarts was when her teacher brought ice cream for the whole class. Other than that his life was based around getting good grades and doing chores.   
Of course, everything changed when he turned eleven. Getting a letter from an owl that says he was accepted to one of the most prestigious wizarding schools of all clearly changes a person.  
Although his parents did everything they could to make his transition easier, that didn’t change the fact that he was different. His mom went with him to pick up his first wand, his dad took him to the hidden train station but even if they never said anything, Liam knew that his parents thought he was not normal, and not in a good way. Those small glances that his parents gave each other when Liam mentioned anything about his school, or the way they shrugged when Liam tried to practice his magic. Liam quickly realized they were not okay with all this, but he didn’t expect less coming from a family that still thought smartphones were a way of the government to control people.   
Liam was already the odd one out in his own house, but like if that wasn’t enough, he was also different amongst the people that were supposed to be like him.  
In his first day in Hogwarts there was already people that looked at him twice every time he said anything “muggle-related” or when he didn’t understood “average” magical things like the peculiar chocolate frogs.   
Liam had to learn from a young age he will never fit in, not in his school and not in his own house.

“That book won’t run away, you know” Liam was brought back to reality by the delicate voice of one of the girls in his class 

Liam looked up from the book and gently smiled “One could never be too sure” 

“You do love reading, Huh” the girl pointed at his desk that had few other books on top of it 

“I do love traveling to unknown lands and fighting demons, all from the comfort of my own bed” 

The girl laughed a little in return “You are an odd one, Liam” 

“I get that a lot” Liam thought to himself and then he stood up from his seat grabbing hiss stuff “When did class ended?”

”Somewhere between you fighting demons and traveling to unknown lands” 

Liam unwillingly smiled after that little joke, but even when people made jokes like that he felt as though something wasn’t right, like if they were laughing at him instead of with him. He shove that thought to the back of his head and quickly changed the subject “Do we have any homework for Herbology?” 

“I think we have to do a research on puffapods but that’s about it” 

Liam and the girl started walking together towards the exit of the classroom.

Liam had a free period next, period he will use to study with his friends for the upcoming test, the girl had Divination and she hoped—more like expected—that Liam would be the one who walk her to the class. Liam of course wasn’t aware of this.

“So, what book were you reading either way?” The girl asked truing to get Liam’s attention back to her.

What would Liam say? He had two options right now.

Tell her the truth and explain why he was reading a book of self improvement in a magical world called _from muggle to mage,_ book that by the way he has been reading ever since his first year and had now become sort of his personal totem.

Or lie and just name one of the many random books he had read before.

But it wasn’t in the nature of a Hufflepuff to lie, was it?

“Uh, _magical creatures and where to find them_ ” he simply replied without looking her direction

In moments like this Liam wondered if he had ever been true to himself, or to anyone. Or his life was just a constant try to fit into everyone’s expectations. He also wondered if the sorting hat had made a mistake.

“Wasn’t that one of the books in our list for our first year?”

“Yeah, but they took it out a couple years ago because the story behind it was too controversial for today’s youth”

“Everything nowadays seems controversial”

“Tell me about it, I’m just surprised we still learn about the battle of Hogwarts”

“Those do seem like the good old days, wouldn’t mind to have lived back there, don’t you think”

“Nah, I’m good where I stand”

“Really?”

“Really, back then seem like too much of a bore without cellphones”

“Yeah, you got that one right”

The walk from there was just plain out awkward. With Liam nervously playing with his hands and the girl looking up once in a while to catch quick glances of Liam’s face. Neither one of them knew what to say next, not one topic came through their minds. They would randomly make noises like sighs or a click with the tongue which just made the whole situation more uncomfortable. 

They met a reaching point when they made it to the entrance to the courtyard and the begging of the next hallway. They instantly stopped and looked at each other for a few seconds before turning their heads around.

The girl was just waiting for Liam to make the first move and ask her to walk with her, Liam in the other hand didn’t want to be rude and leave without saying something. The combination of both factors, more awkward silence.

“Where you go next?” Liam tried his best to ease the tension 

The girl’s eyes gleamed with the question “Divination”

“Oh, you took that class? I choose, Ancient Runes. Nothing wrong with divination just...”

“It’s fine I get it. Divination is not an exact class, you might say”

“Yeah”

“Yeah”

Was Liam that oblivious or he didn’t actually liked the girl? Well, a combination of both.

Liam wasn’t ugly, he was a 5’8ft boy, with black curly hair, green eyes and brown skin, he had a few freckles surrounding his too perfect nose and when he smiled two small dimples appeared. So it was fair to say, he was not ugly at all. Yet somehow he always found it impossible that someone will think he’s attractive, not only that. He found it even more unlikely that someone will be interested in him for more than just him. That’s why he never suspected of any girl that approached him in a different manner. “They are just being nice”, was the excuse he always thought to himself. And there has been quite a lot of girls that have tried to approach him, but at this time he just seems unreachable.

“You know divination is in the seventh floor, is a lonely walk but...” The girl was trying to give little hints to Liam so that he would accompany her to the class.

Hints Liam clearly didn’t pick up.

A few feet away from him he saw one of his friends walk towards their usual meeting point toward the three. He was happy to see this because that will be his way out.

“Oh look, she’s here” Liam pointed at his friend “Sorry, I’m supposed to meet with her to study”

“Is that your girlfriend” The girl crossed her arms looking at the after mentioned with a mixture of hatred and jealously in her face 

Liam was startled by this question “No, no, of course not!” He answered nervously.

And this is the second reason why Liam didn’t like the girl.

He already has his eyes set in someone else, ever since his first year at Hogwarts he developed feelings for one of his closest friends. Though it wasn’t mutual, and it probably never will.

“Oh” the girl said a little too happy “Then I guess I’ll see you tomorrow”

“Yeah, good luck in divination!”

Then without turning back Liam quickly walked towards tree. He was happy because he thought he could get some alone time with the girl he liked, even if it was for a few minutes, he valued each second.

However, the girl that was under the tree was not the one he hoped for, and she was not alone.


End file.
